Hold On To Me
by GOLDRAGON08
Summary: (FIXED m reuploaded) Two rival yet very different dancers join forces to win a competition. Blood, sweat and tears.


"Stop." Kakashi ordered in exasperation. He was beyond yelling at this point. He sat, arms folded in an uncomfortable folding chair in Sharingan dance studio. His back facing the wall length, floor to ceiling mirror. He closed his eyes and he tilted his head back allowing the crown to lean against the glass.

Sasuke took a step away from his dance partner, arms akimbo, shifting his weight restlessly from one foot to the other. His black t-shirt clung to his torso with sweat. He looked at his teacher for a moment as he impatiently ran his hand across his forehead pushing aside his wet bangs.

Naruto bent over slightly, resting his palms on his knees. He was tired and more than a little irritated. They had been rehearsing this routine for three days. The steps were there and in his opinion Kakashi-sensei was being dramatic.

Kakashi opened his eyes and regarded his students for a moment. They were getting nowhere. No progress had been made since yesterday. The steps were there but they were missing a connection so the routine looked stiff and amateur. Both young men had been training under him since their tweens and he knew beyond a doubt that they were capable. However, working together would be their ultimate challenge.

Naruto reached his arms overhead in a stretch, popping his spine before cracking his neck a bit. His orange shirt raising slightly over his pants. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke's eyes shifted above him to the mirror behind as black eyes tracked the blond's reflected movement before quickly shifting back. Kakashi slowly stood up.

"Again. From the leap." He ordered. Both students sighed in defeat before returning to position. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 1,2..."

Naruto dove towards Sasuske who stood ready. In the last second Naruto failed to commit and twisted awkwardly mid leap and the top of his head connected solidly with Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke folded with an "oof" and crumbled with his partner landing on top of him. Naruto groaned as his knee crashed into the wood and one of his fingers bent back painfully during landing.

"What the actual fuck Naruto?!" Sasuke growled, pushing the blond off of his lap.

"If you hadn't dropped me the first time I wouldn't be so nervous throwing myself at you, bastard!" Naruto retorted. He sat up while flexing his hand to assess the damage to his finger. Sore but fine. Nothing to hinder his dancing.

"Stop it!" Kakashi ordered firmly. Both men shut up and glared at each other panting in a mix of exhaustion and anger. Kakashi gnawed his lip thoughtfully. "This is going nowhere. We need a new approach. We are running out of time and I am definitely out of patience." He sat back down in his chair with a huff. "What are both of your plans this weekend?"

Naruto mused briefly before answering first. "I have a class this weekend and I was thinking of seeing a movie." He announced distractedly. He seemed to perk up at a sudden thought. "Oh! I am actually considering getting a cat as well." Kakashi nodded then looked to Sasuke. The Uchiha snorted at the blond's enthusiasm.

"I hate cats. If you don't have mice then they are pretty useless."

"Of course you hate them. Their personalities are too much like yours; stuck up and aloof." Naruto surmised while getting to his feet. Sasuke gave him a dirty glare.

"Whatever. Sensei I will be catching up on some classwork. Probably go to a seminar. I have an exam next month."

"Good!" kakashi said with a pleased smile. "Those sound like things you can do together."

Both men tensed marginally, looking at each other and back at their teacher.

"Sir, I don't think that would work out." Sasuke replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Naruto said simultaneously. They glared at each other before returning their eyes to their teacher. Kakashi frowned at the refusal.

"I wasn't really asking how you felt about it. Look, you are adults. I cannot force you to do anything. But until you learn to trust each other, this routine is going to fail. I won't let you showcase it or participate in the competition and embarrass me. If you want to scrap the whole thing just let me know right now. I have other students who are waiting in the wings to step in."

Both men looked away dejectedly not wanting to comply but also not wanting to lose the opportunity. Kakashi stood up and uncrossed his arms looking more relaxed and approachable.

"You are both my best students. It's not a hard routine. You are both capable of far more difficult choreography. Sasuke with your contemporary background, and Naruto with your hiphop you can make this a great piece. You each have a strength that the other can draw from. You have learned a lot from each other whether you see it or not but you have to learn to work together to bring out the best in each other. To do that, you must trust each other. The only way to get over this hurdle is for you two to spend some time together outside of the studio. We have two weeks to wrap this up. Now, can you do this or am I using my alternates?"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met...


End file.
